phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
|image = |season = 2 |caption = An advertisement for the episode in a sports magazine. |production = 239 |broadcast = 101 |story = Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |ws = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes Kyle Menke Kim Roberson Mike Diedrich Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbald Kaz J.G. Orrantia Mike Roth Perry Zombolas |directed = Robert F. Hughes Dan Povenmire |us = August 6, 2010 |international = July 25, 2010 (San Diego Comic-Con) Comic-Con San Diego Program For July 25 |xd = August 2, 2010 http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=270816 }} Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Mom and Dad leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge.Disney Channel TV Schedule It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. http://disneyxdmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/120940_0017.htm Episode Summary Act One Candace calls Jeremy in Paris to see how his trip in Paris is going, even though it's 2:00 a.m. from where he is. He tells Candace that he was dreaming of her, and they were in a Dixieland band with an iguana playing an Oboe. She soon hears some loud noises and sees Phineas and Ferb for their latest idea, which is a gigantic jump rope robot. Candace tries to call Linda, but she can't hear her daughter on account of the construction workers working on the street she's driving on. As usual, when she arrives, the robot is now gone. Phineas and Ferb look through a scrapbook showing everything they've done so far over the summer, and with summer halfway over, Phineas suggests a real challenge-to make it the "Biggest, Longest and Funnest summer day ever. Meanwhile, on a plane up above, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his daughter, Vanessa, are on a plane to Tokyo. She wanted to go to Paris after dropping some hints, but Tokyo was more exotic, so she didn't mind. While they're flying, the jump rope robot that was with Phineas and Ferb is dangling from the plane. Linda and Lawrence are leaving for the weekend, leaving Candace in charge. She tells Candace not to have any boys over, but as Jeremy's in Paris for a week, this won't be a problem. They also tell their daughter that being in charge means that she shouldn't be calling them whenever Phineas and Ferb are doing something bust-worthy. She needs to stop them on her own, because she's not doing her job, and she would also be in trouble for not stopping them in the first place. They leave, and Candace and the boys bid them farewell. The next day, at 5:00 in the morning, Candace dreams about Jeremy with French girls, and freaking out, she calls Stacy, who'll be over. Candace also wants some breakfast, but gets hung up on instead. In the backyard, Isabella, her troop, and the other kids are outside wanting to know what they're doing up so early. Phineas tells them that they plan to make it the longest summer ever. Isabella asks why did they build the Statue of Liberty, and Phineas tells her they didn't and removes the sheet. They plan to fly around the world, traveling the same path as the sun does, making it the longest summer ever. Buford doesn't believe they can do it, so he makes a bet. If they don't fly around the world in one day, they have to stand in front of everyone, tell him they are governed by the laws of physics, summer isn't what they make of it, and more importantly, do absolutely nothing for the rest of the summer. If Phineas and Ferb do succeed, he'll eat a bug, and give Phineas the bike he stole when he was little. Phineas decides to add giving him back the bikes of other kids on top of that. With a duet from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan, they sing I Believe We Can, and accidentally smash the plane's wing off. Perry gets a mission briefing from Carl, reading a note that Monogram hasn't been kidnapped and not to come looking for him. He tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is on vacation with his daughter to go to Japan where the Annual Good Guy Convention is being held and Carl assumes that it's a coincidence and gives him the day off. But Perry is immediately suspicious about this. Candace chats with Stacy about her relationship with Jeremy. Even though they dated, he's never called him his girlfriend and they've never kissed, which means he's single, in Paris, with French girls vying for his attention. Stacy tells her she needs to believe in herself. If she wants Jeremy to be her boyfriend, she can call him her boyfriend. Candace thought it was the other way around, so she takes the advice. While picking up their luggage, Vanessa sees Major Monogram tied up and Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces her to Major Monogram. She gets annoyed learning her dad had to bring his work with them when they were supposed to just spend some time together. While the wing gets repaired, they've made out a map of their route, with stops in Tokyo and Paris to refuel. Isabella hears Paris, and Phineas invites her to come along. Buford is coming along with them to make sure they don't cheat and brings Baljeet with him. Candace tries to stop them from leaving until Stacy tells her to check out the map. When she sees one of the stops is in Paris, she decides to go with them. Stacy tells her this is a bad idea, since she promised her mom the boys would stay out of trouble. Candace tells Stacy that if she's with them, they can make sure they don't get into any trouble along the way and is aware that it's a massive rationalization. She says goodbye and tells Candace to see her cousins in Tokyo. The jet launches and takes off for Tokyo, leaving the Fireside Girls in charge of cleaning up the backyard and getting the party ready. While they fly to Tokyo, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz are at the Tokyo Tower, and Vanessa sees a giant water balloon which her father plans to drop on the convention and pin the blame on Major Monogram to destroy his reputation. The boys arrive in Tokyo, and land the plane for refueling to see Stacy's cousins. During JPOP (Welcome to Tokyo), they ask for some vegetable oil to refuel their plane. Soon, they take off for their next destination. Doofenshmirtz plans to drop the bomb when Perry shows up. Disgusted about her father being more concerned about his work than spending time with her, and leaves for Paris while Perry unties Monogram. However, the balloon swings around and accidentally knocks Vanessa off the tower. Phineas and Ferb's plane passes by and catches Vanessa as she falls. When she asks where they're heading, she tells them they're going to Paris, and decides to go with them. Doofenshmirtz asks for Perry and Monogram's help to get his daughter back. The two reluctantly decide to help him. The gang's plane crashes in Nepal, but Baljeet has an uncle named Sabu who can help them to fix the plane. Candace and Vanessa decide to stay and guard the plane while the kids head over to see Baljeet's uncle. When they arrive, he sings the song Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls and Phineas wants a lot for rubber bands from him. Doofenshmirtz is riding in Perry's plane with Agent P and Monogram, and he secretly gave her earrings which doubles as a tracking device. When he spots his daughter on the mountain with Candace, they give him a parachute and an oxygen mask and pushes him off the plane. He fails to pull the cord and lands in on the mountain, tumbling toward the two teens as a snowball. They flee in panic and tell the boys (Who've finished making the giant rubber ball and are putting the plane on top of it) to start the plane. They try, but it keeps stalling. When they finally start it, Vanessa gets on board but Candace narrowly avoids getting hit by the snowball and it crashes into the plane instead, sending it off the cliff. Then it bounces back up, and she quickly gets on. Finally, the engine starts for real and they take off, blowing the snowball (And Dr. Doofenshmirtz) off of them. Love Handel sings Bouncin' Around the World while they bounce through Singapore, India, China, Italy, Netherlands, Russia, Spain, Egypt, Germany, Monaco, Australia and Belgium. They eventually run out of rubber bands and crash lands in Paris, France. Act Three In Paris, Phineas tells Candace to find Jeremy, Ferb to plot the directions back home, Buford and Baljeet to get some vegatable oil, and Isabella to come with him to find some plane parts with him. Candace tries to find Jeremy, and comes across a French woman who knows both French and English, but Candace only assumes she knows French. When she finally finds Jeremy, she tries to say hi, but leaves dejected when she sees him with French girls. Isabella tries to seize a romantic moment with him in Paris, and sings City of Love while doing so, getting increasingly frustrated when he's too focused on trying to get the plane repaired. Buford and Baljeet tries to get some vegatable oil from a fancy restaurant, and much to Baljeet's surprise, Buford is fluent in French. Vanessa chats with Ferb on the Eiffel Tower about how her father but his work ahead of her when she just wants to have a father-daughter vacation with her, and also doesn't like the fact that her father is evil. Ferb tells her if you love someone, sometimes, you need to meet them halfway. Seeing a flower shop, he leaves to get a flower for her. Heinz shows up Vanessa gets upset when she sees him with Monogram and Perry, but she apologizes when he tells her he went halfway around the world looking for her. When Ferb returns, she's gone. Everyone heads back to the plane, and Ferb tells Phineas Vanessa left on her own. Isabella feels really upset that she never spent a romantic time with him and Paris, and Candace feels sad seeing Jeremy will all of the those girls. Phineas reminds her of her past accomplishments, telling her to believe in herself like Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan said in their song. Candace, missed it, though, much to everyone's surprize. She then sees Jeremy on the bridge. She tells him that her brothers are trying to go around the world in one day, but she accidentally blurts out that she saw him with French girls. He says that "I thought my girlfriend would have more trust in me than that, and upon hearing that, she calls him her boyfriend and tries to kiss him, but the jet is going away and she has to strap in and take off. He tells her he'll see her at the end of the week and they leave. When they come to a giant frigate, the water balloon falls and creates a wave that allows them to hop over it. Act Four The gang now crash lands on a stranded island and they have one hour left. At first, Phineas decides to make a new plane out of materials, on the island when he realizes he has nothing to build it with. Refusing to give up, he searches for every possibility in his mind. Buford laughs at his apparent victory, Candace gets upset that she'll never see Jeremy again and Isabella sadly sits, watching the sun go down. She wishes he could sit down and enjoy it with Phineas together. Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets arrested by Perry and he and Major Monogram escort him away. Thinking fast, she holds the two up and tells them to release her father, and they let her escape with him in Perry's jet. Heinz thanks her and tells her she improvised with a hair dryer. Monogram decides to return back to HQ and Perry decides to stay in Paris for a bit. Phineas finally loses it and gives up. He sits beside Isabella and watches the sunset with her. At first, she enjoys it, but after seeing broken Phineas is that he'll lose his vision, she snaps him out of it and reminds him of the spectacular things he'd did this summer. Inspired, he hugs Isabella, telling her she's the best and remembering that Ferb still has his map, tells everyone to fold it into a giant paper airplane. They use the last rubber band and place it around two palm trees. Candace is too reluctant, until Phineas reminds her it's the only way she'll ever see Jeremy again. Then they place the seats on it and using the yak, they pull it back and launch the plane with everyone on it. They fly past New York and head towards the Tri-State Area, with the plane crash landing five blocks away from where they live. Buford realizing what Phineas was trying to tell him the whole time, gives everyone their bikes back, leaving Candace with a tricycle. They quickly pedal down the road and launch off of the ramp and into their backyard where the party is awaiting. Linda and Lawrence arrive and see that they had a welcome home party, but they're exhausted and decide to let the kids enjoy it. Everyone sings and dances to the Summer Belongs to You (song), particularly Phineas, Isabella and Candace. Jeremy arrives from Paris early and sees the party. They both embrace and kiss each other. Then Phineas asks "Where's Perry?" and Perry is still in Paris, ordering at a French restaurant. Songs * I Believe We Can performed by Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan * JPOP (Welcome to Tokyo) performed by Stacy's Cousins * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls performed by Uncle Sabu & Co. * Bouncin' Around The World performed by Love Händel * City of Love performed by Isabella * Summer Belongs to You (song) performed by Phineas, Isabella, and Candace * Follow The Sun performed by Danny Jacob * The Ballad of Klimpaloon performed by Love Händel Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records as a digital download August 3Disney XD press release End Credits Last verse of Summer Belongs to You! List of Locations Bold - Stops Italic - In a song #''Japan (Tokyo)'' #''Nepal/Tibet'' #''Singapore'' #''India'' #''China'' #''Italy'' #''Netherlands'' #''Russia'' #''Spain'' #''Egypt'' #''Germany (Berlin)'' #''Monaco'' #''Australia (Sydney)'' #''Belgium (Brussels)'' #''France (Paris)'' #''United States (New York)'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was in his bed until it quickly flips over. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in a jet airplane! Memorable Quotes Background Information * From late July until August 1, 2010, the first 15 minutes of the special could be viewed as a "sneak peek" on Disney XD's website, using a "secret password" revealed in a video which was both posted on Disney XD's official YouTube page and featured on a USB drive given to attendees of the screening of the episode at Comic-Con International. * This episode is 1-hour long, making it the first hour long episode of the series, officially beating Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, which lasted only 45 minutes with commercials. * Ferb speaks 9 times in this episode, making this his largest speaking role (in terms of lines), but his largest line was in The Lizard Wisperer * This episode explains much about Candace and Jeremy's relationship, Isabella and Phineas's Relationship and Ferb's relationship with Vanessa. * First episode that Vanessa will interact with Major Monogram, and later on with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Phineas as well as his Big Idea. * This episode features seven songs, tying Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! and Wizard of Odd for the episode with the most songs. ("The Ballad of Klimpaloon" appears on the soundtrack album, but was not performed in the special itself.) * The Summer Solstice, which is known as the longest day of the summer, takes place between June 20 and 21 in the Northern Hemisphere. * This special seems to come after all episodes that have aired so far (or at least a good number of them), confirmed in "Ferb's Log" that Phineas stated that they've done: Built a Rollercoaster, travel through time twice, and found Atlantis. * It happened thrice that a person who lives in the country speaks English and one of the people in the group speak the native language: when Ferb says they are friends of Stacy to the person with the hat, when Candace was asking for directions, and when Buford asks for cooking oil. * This is the first episode Phineas actually yells angrily at someone, it being Candace. She refused to get on the little kid trike and they needed to get home. Phineas reminded her that they were running out of time and when that still didn't work, he angrily yelled, "GET ON THE TRIKE!" * It is proven that Ferb can speak and understand Japanese. * It is also proven that Buford can speak and understand French and that he likes the love in Paris. * This is the first time O.W.C.A's name is said in the show. * This is the first time Jeremy and Candace kiss in the series. This episode marks Candace and Jeremy becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. * This is the first time in the series where Phineas has actually doubted that his idea could work, when he was on the island and went insane being obsessed in trying to get off the island. * Ferb knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas, because when they were stranded on the island, Isabella talked to Ferb about it. Goofs * While flying through the Pacific Ocean, Baljeet wasn't seen in his seat. * When Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz arrived at the airport, Major Monogram was tied to a red pull cart, but later in the Tokyo Tower, he was tied to a blue cart. * In the music video Bouncin Around The World, Candace's socks appear on Isabella and Isabella's socks appear on Candace. * Isabella mentions Phineas time traveling twice. However, at the end of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", Isabella's meddling with the time machine causes the events to never occur, so technically, they only time traveled once. * In "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"and "The Lemonade Stand," Buford says he was not a bully until his goldfish Biff was threatened, which does not explain why he stole bikes when he was a toddler. * Milly's eyes change color from green to blue to brown to end up staying blue. * When Phineas is a toddler, his bike is blue, but later in the episode, his bike is red. Continuity * Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan are seen wearing Summer All The Time Collection. ("Run Away Runway") * Buford mentions what Phineas and Ferb what they've done so far including the time machine, the roller-coaster, and a song for Perry. ("It's About Time!", "Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry") ** Phineas also mentions the Rollercoaster and the time machine twice, as well as discovering Atlantis. ** Isabella mentions this again along with a giant tree-house robots. * Major Monogram's mouth being moved by someone's hand to make him talk was seen again. First was by Carl in ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Buford saying "I want the bug" may be a nod to the line "I want the mud" in ("Jerk De Soleil"). * Vannesa asks Candace what the name "Ferb" is short for. ("Vanessassary Roughness") * Ferb folding the giant map to pocket size could be a reference to the time he unfolds a giant blueprint, or when the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-inator shot their landing pad and it folded up into a tiny parcel. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). * Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are wearing the same life vests they wore on the day they get shipwrecked ("Swiss Family Phineas"). ** Also in Swiss Family Phineas, Candace questions Phineas why he had not built a giant slingshot and Phineas questions her if he can use that idea someday. * Brief clips are seen from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Rollercoaster, and The Fast and the Phineas, and others. * Phineas and Ferb mention Candace being a monster truck driver, charioteer and Queen of Mars. Candace also mentions being a lifeguard, time traveler and cou de crayon ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Greece Lightning", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Lake Nose Monster", "It's About Time!", "Run Away Runway"). * Doofenshmirtz called Major Monogram "Monobrow". ("Spa Day") * The Unnamed blond Fireside Girl is seen in the song Summer Belongs to You. * This is the third episode that had a kiss scene. Previously were ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Candace's Big Day") Allusions * Around the World in Eighty Days - Buford bets that Phineas and Ferb can't fly around the entire world in just 40 hours. * E.T. - Phineas, Ferb, and thier friends go up a ramp and appear to fly on bikes, a reference to the famous scene in E.T. * The jump-roping robot's statements "I jump, therefore I am" and "I dangle, therefore I am" parody Rene Descartes's famous philosophical statement, "Cogito, ergo sum" (I think, therefore I am). * A sight gag early in the episode parodies on-screen graphics or "bugs" which frequently appear on television stations to identify the network or show being watched or to advertise upcoming programs, a process often considered by viewers to be annoying and pointless. * The anime-inspired dance sequence in Tokyo parodies a popular internet meme turned music video, "Caramelldansen". The final scene of the sequence, where Isabella is shaking a leek, parodies "Loituma Girl" (aka "Leekspin"). Both scenes involved an anime character looped to a short music clip. * The revelation tarps resemble famous statues. The one hiding the plane is the Statue of Liberty, and the one hiding the diorama is Discobolus. * Baljeet and Buford share the same strand of spaghetti and nearly kiss, parodying an iconic scene in the Disney feature Lady and the Tramp. * Isabella's line "We'll always have oversized plastic baguettes" parodies "We'll always have Paris," a famous line from the classic film Casablanca. * While stranded on a desert island, Phineas finds a sponge and a starfish, which is most likely a friendly jab/reference to rival animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Brian George as Uncle Sabu *Clay Aiken as Himself *Chaka Khan as Herself *Additional Voices: Isabella Acres, Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Tiffany Espensen, Bobby Gaylor, Antoine Guilbaud, Kelly Hu, Danny Jacob, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Isabella Murad, Madison Pettis, Lauren Tom, Diamond White, Ariel Winter References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Special episodes